


Not Myself

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie thinks back to their last few years in Mystic Falls, she doesn't actually remember much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Myself

When Bonnie thinks back to their last few years in Mystic Falls, she doesn't actually remember much.

(She remembers fog, and mirrors, and blurry lines, questions she didn't stop to ask and questions she couldn't stop asking.)

They made up quite a nifty story for themselves, Bonnie and Elena, a story they learned to tell with perfectly straight faces. "I wasn't myself," they practiced in front of each other, "I was angry, I was hypnotized, I was young, I was sired."

(They took words they had for things and made them their own, stole them for other people, and they didn't even notice. Bonnie conjured "I did it because I wanted" out of "It's your duty" while Elena tore apart "You are nothing like her" until all that was left was "This is who I am now.")

Of course that was just the beginning, and Bonnie doesn't remember it that well anyway.

When they meet now, both inappropriately young for they age, they drink ridiculous amounts of tequila and laugh at their own teenage stupidity, mock great loves and great sacrifices until they have tears in their eyes, and then they mock some more. They keep eye contact all the time, and Bonnie feels her face relax and go blank under Elena's gaze, it's okay, she reminds herself, it's okay.

Elena has her back.

(After everything went back to normal, there came the tricky part: the part when they looked each other in the eye until "I wasn't myself" became "None of your fucking business.")


End file.
